


After Season 7

by Ohshitmyship



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshitmyship/pseuds/Ohshitmyship
Summary: The Paladins are tired and relieved to be home. There's lots of work to get done, and lots of emotional baggage to unpack.





	1. Foreword

Foreword:

 

A lot went down in Season 7, and not all of it was good. However, not all of it was bad, either. There seem to be a lot of opinions circulating about which one outweighs which. I personally think the good outweighs the bad, but the bad is pretty heavy.

The main thing that I think that everyone is upset about is the lack of LGBT rep as well as queerbaiting. Are the people who are upset about this wrong? Absolutely not. There was a lot of support of Klance leading up to this season, as well as the bomb being dropped that Shiro is gay and was engaged to another pilot at the Garrison. Obviously people were shocked and disappointed and outraged when Adam was killed onscreen. I was upset too, believe me. I was furious that they killed him off, especially after all the hype that was built up around him and his relationship with Shiro. Not to mention that Klance has been ‘canon king’ and severely hyped up by those surrounding the show, and it seems as though both Keith and Lance have been set up with female love interests.

But let’s take a moment here.

I still think it was an absolutely awful idea to kill off Adam. It outraged a lot of the fans and it was just poor planning. However, I can understand why. Adam was important to Shiro and obviously Shiro still cared for him, but it was over five damn years since Shiro disappeared, which is a long time man. I still think they should’ve kept Adam around, but he wouldn’t have been kept around for Shiro. Adam was killed about three years after Shiro’s disappearance. Three years to mourn the relationship and your dead fiance and move on with your life. Adam isn’t important to the Voltron story, and I feel like the creators wanted to really hammer that in, so they killed him off. Again, not what I would have done, but I’m not a writer for the show.

As for Klance- they’ve been setting Allura and Lance up since season 1, literally the first episode. He flirts with her and then their relationship becomes more friendly, but there still is flirtation and they spend a fair amount of emotional time together. Lance realizes that he genuinely has feelings for her, not just a casual crush. Allura realizes that Lance is always by her side and that he’s genuine in his feelings. It’s unclear if they’ll end up together. If they do, then it would be awful because the show queerbaited even worse than Supernatural, but at least it would be with a relationship that made sense. And with Keith and Axca- everyone is freaking out because of two things; Axca’s habit of not killing Keith, and her old teammates poking fun at them being in a romantic relationship. Hell, we have no idea what the nature of their relationship is! She could very well be his aunt or a cousin and that’s why she doesn't want to kill him. Maybe she does have feelings for him that aren’t reciprocated. We don’t know, so there’s a lot that could happen.

Also- when would you have liked a relationship to become canon this season? Maybe when they were being chased by animals and waiting for their friend to come back from the dead? Or perhaps when they were stuck on an intergalactic astral plane Family Feud? I think a good one would have been when they were fighting for their very lives as well as their entire goddamn planet. There was a lot of character development as well as team development, but there just wasn’t time for romance this season.

Essentially, a lot of shit went down.The writers dropped the ball on some things, but what I think a lot of you are forgetting is that Voltron has at least one more season left, and a lot can happen in that season.


	2. Shiro and Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro needs time to mourn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I know that the whole Adam thing was a mess but here's this at least.

“Hey, I had a dream about you last night.”

The room was dark except for this small corner of candlelight. It was a hasty shrine and he wished he had more, but supplies were limited as they were. So, he knelt before a few jasmine incense sticks(Adam’s favourite), a collage of Adam. Adam’s family had given him one of Adam’s many medals, which Shiro greatly appreciated. They had never married, but they had been close for many years.

“It was back when we were still cadets,” Shiro said to the photo, “we couldn’t help but show off to each other, that always got us into some trouble. But then...the dream changed. I dreamt that you followed Keith back to his house when they broke me out. You came with us when we found the Blue Lion. You were there the entire time...I wish that hadn’t been a dream. Not that being a Paladin was all fun and games, hell, I literally died, had my soul trapped in a magic lion, and then had it forced into the dead body of an evil clone. Heh, I can only imagine how you would react to that.

“But… I just regret it so much. If you had only come with us, if I had been there… I don’t regret going on the Kerberos mission because I know that it had to happen in order for Voltron to come together.We had to be the ones to save the universe, I just wish you had been there.”

Shiro sighed and let his head hang, feeling tears in his eyes. He felt so lonely then. He was once again living in professor’s barracks, but it felt so empty. Adam and Shiro had shared an apartment for as long as he could remember and to be back in one without him was painful.

A knock came at the door then. Soft, as if unsure. Shiro took a moment to collect himself and went to open it, reaching with his Altean hand to open the door.

Keith stood in the dark hallway, hugging himself.

“Can’t sleep.”

“Come in.”

Keith nodded and obeyed as Shiro closed the door. Keith went and sat down on the couch, looking at the shrine.

“You can’t sleep either, huh?”

“It’s a lot to take in,” Shiro admitted, sitting down beside Keith, “so much happened so quickly, and we missed even more while we were gone.”

“Yeah,” Keith said, “it really sucked when I heard about Adam.”

Shiro nodded. Adam had been close to Keith too, as Shiro had taken him in.

“I kind of expected him to be here,” Shiro said after a moment, “that I would come home and he would be here, happy to see me. I always wondered how he would react to everything but, well, I guess I’ll never know.”

“Did he… was he… I mean…”

“It was three years Keith,” Shiro said curtly, “we were pretty much done before I left, and he thought I was dead. I don’t know if he was with anyone else, and I don’t want to know.”

“RIght.”

Silence. 

They sat together and enjoyed the quiet, happy to have each other again in their home. They had missed the quiet moments together. If Shiro closed his eyes, he could almost imagine Keith was coming for a visit after a successful flight simulation while Adam made tea in the kitchen. He always made such good tea. Shiro never understood how he did it, especially considering Adam didn’t even drink tea until he had met Shiro. The man had had a gift, one that could no longer be shared.

“Shiro? You’re crying.”

Shiro nodded, keeping his eyes closed, “I know Keith.”

 


End file.
